


Dearest Professor

by x_Lvnoma_x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink Shaming, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Table Sex, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lvnoma_x/pseuds/x_Lvnoma_x
Summary: After a long day of college, you come home drained to relieve yourself, but forget that you had your professor Siebren de Kuiper come over to help with your college work. And boy does he walk in on something.





	Dearest Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I attempt to write Sigma more sweet and fluffy, I turn out with a horny old pervert. Enjoy ye sinners.

It’s cold again. 

You step into the apartment and feel the chill draft hit your face. It was unpleasant. Maybe if it was actually hot out it would be tolerable, but cool weather and a freezing apartment didn’t mix well. And it wasn’t even your room either, the whole building was cold. At least not many people rented though, aside from you and two others. 

You rushed to open the door with the apartment room keys and ignored the obnoxiously rapid jingling of the keys as you dash into your room and let your book bag fall off your shoulders onto the grey carpet. 

Leave it. Just leave it. The college day was over and you had a few days off. Relaxing was far more important than homework. You grabbed a pen, and only a pen before you threw yourself onto the bed and set it on the edge of the dresser right next to the pillow. 

But.. you had a feeling you were forgetting something. Who cares though? Your brain was so drained that the thoughts of sleep flooded the idea of anything but sleep out. You were in a strange limbo. One between exhaustion and not being able to zone out enough to fall into slumber. 

There was only one option to knock you out, and you never had the chance to buy sleeping pills. 

Sleep deprivation pulled you in and out of exhaustion, it felt like being in purgatory. 

Closing your eyes, you tried to let sleep take over, but something else had taken charge. 

A wave of arousal started to sweep over you, starting from your brain down to making your stomach tighten up. It felt so indecent, you were in class ten minutes ago and already started to feel horny. 

Every little detail you noticed excites you, from how soft the bed felt underneath your body to how the empty atmosphere of the room provided a sense of security. The parts of your legs not covered by your skirt were so soft against the blanket, the plush skin gently pressing against the fabric. 

Just slightly peeking your eyes open, you peer over at the pen on your table. You stole it from your professor. You couldn’t help it. It was his fault for being so attractive. It felt so dirty to be thinking of him like this, but that only heightened the pleasure. You imagined his large hands holding the pen, and how gently he held it when he wrote. His strong but soft fingers gliding over the board he wrote on, and then trailing over your body. Then you imagined his face. You squeezed your thighs together and blushed. 

This felt so wrong. So.. disgusting..?  
You tried to force the thoughts from your head, but the ones that ended up leaving were the ones holding you back. 

Again, you imagined his face, his strong features and gentle kind expression, and how good it would look twisted into a face of pleasure, his skin red and sweaty from teasing. You wanted to cause his usually gentle and calm demeanor to become contorted into an aroused mess. You wanted him to tease and violate you, to punish you. It was a top fantasy yours had to misbehave in class, and make him bend you over his desk and fuck you rough while you screamed ‘daddy’ in front of the entire class as they watched. 

Then, you thought of his cock. 

You thought of the one time you were new to college grounds and walked into the men's bathroom on accident and saw him with his dick out, but ran out before he could see. 

The still frigid air in the room was starting to become hot, the coolness was replaced with a heat in the atmosphere that stuck to your skin. God, he was so big and well kept for his age. What you would give to take his hung horsecock in your mouth and suck him dry. To please him, to just have a taste you would do anything. 

You had toys to please you, but you were sure nothing you bought could compare to what he could give you. 

A jolt of arousal seized your abdomen and coerced your hands to glide across your body, imagination replacing your delicate fingers with his large hands. Drowning in your own filthy desire you fantasized about your own dear professor and him violating you, breeding you to his best ability. Even as a virgin you didn’t want him to go easy, but to absolutely destroy you. 

Thoughts of him fucking you in his class took over, his hand gripping your back with you over his desk as he sweated like a stallion, the shocked eyes of the class burning into your memory as he defiled you. 

Your hand slipped under your skirt and brushed over the wetness. All these thoughts of your own college professor turned you into such a horny mess. It felt so disgusting. 

“..oh, dr De Kuiper..” 

A soft moan escaped your lips as a finger slipped into your heat. God what his massive fingers could do compared to this. Slowly pumping them in and feeling the walls tighten around the digits was bliss. Your other hand left your breasts and curled over the edge of the bed, feeling around until you found the previously used toy from the other night. 

It was your favorite dildo, you searched for hours to find the one you thought looked the most like dr De Kuiper’s own cock. It was firm and made out of a velvet soft rubber, girthy and long. 

You pressed the tip against your hot wet folds and slipped it in, using your other hand to play with your clit. 

“Siebren..”

It felt even dirtier to call out his first name. 

The length of the dildo felt so good against your core, but it was even better to imagine how much you could stomach and how deep it could reach. The tip brushed against your g-spot and forced your body to jolt and whimper out a louder mewl. 

Faster and faster you made it pump inside you, ramming it into your core.

Wave after wave of bliss made your body shake and shiver under soon to be brutal thrusts. After a few moments, you were ramming the toy into yourself and squeezing greedily around the firm girth. 

“Siebren.. oh..! I..”

The pleasure was overwhelming. Fantasies were now in complete control of your mind and body. All you could think of was him. Your hand sloppily played with your clit and pressed against the abused bundle of nerves. Your chest rose and fell quickly, heat rising in your stomach. 

You were so close. 

Over and over you called out his name loudly, not caring anymore if anyone heard you. God did you regret that. 

Something however, did interrupt the atmosphere. There was a knock at the door, and your heart dropped. Your hand still rammed the toy into your core, door opening as a violent orgasm shook your body, calling out your professor's name over and over again. It was a moment were your body had yet to catch up with the reactions of your brain, but it was too late. 

“Y/n, is everything well? I heard you calling my na-”

There he stood in the doorway, frozen in shock. The sounds he heard and you calling his name had all made sense now. His eyes started into your flustered face, and then slowly trailed down to the hand with the dildo still inside, still slowly riding out your orgasm. 

His face shot bright red and turned away, awkwardly coughing into his hand as he turned to leave. 

“I-i’ll come back later..” He muttered before shutting the door behind him. 

The lingering feeling in the very back of your thoughts finally made sense to you. How could you forget? You made plans with him to come over and work on his classwork together. Not only that, but he was a few apartment rooms away from you when he stayed near campus and probably heard everything. Your face reddened again, but in embarrassment. Your favorite professor in more reasons than one, catching you in the middle of a masturbatory session? 

You felt disgusted. 

You slipped your panties back up and covered the rest of your body, it was a relief to hide at least some of the shame. 

Throwing your toy back under your bed and cleaning yourself up, you made it your best to clean up the room. You wanted to apologize, to somehow resolve it but you swore you couldn’t stand to see his face again. It was beyond embarrassing. 

You sat there on the corner of your bed, the arousal still lingering in your stomach as you contemplated what to do. Go over and talk to him, or wait for him to come to you? Hesitantly, you threw yourself up off the bed and fixed yourself up. Picking up your bookbag again, you headed out the door and a few feet down the hallway to Dr de Kuiper’s apartment. You raised your first to knock at the door, but hesitated and let your hand waver there. 

Should you..?

Eventually, you gathered up the courage to land a few soft knocks at the door. There were a few moments of silence before you heard a muffled cough the footsteps approaching. Every step that approached sunk your heart further into your chest. You almost dreaded doing this, but there was no going back. 

A faint click and the door was open. You forgot how tall Dr. de Kuiper was, the poor man had to bend over just to fit in the doorway, he was a giant. 

“I uh.. came over for help on my schoolwork..” You said shyly. 

He stared at you blankly for a moment and replied “Yes, I almost forgot..” before coaxing you through the doorway. Stepping Into his apartment felt so strange. One thing for sure was that he was.. messy. It looked like a combination of not having time to clean up and just being lazy but you brushed it off.  
The second thing you noticed was the smell that hit your face. The whole place smelt so strongly of cologne, the type old men wore. It was dark and sweet, a pleasant smell most people couldn’t appreciate. Yes, it was the same smell in your fantasies. You remembered it so well, and embraced the sweet scent every time he got near you in class. 

You remember the one time he was upset during class because his cologne had gone missing from his desk. 

You didn’t dare admit it was you, but being able to spray it down all over your bed before indulging yourself in the thoughts of him was worth possibly getting caught. 

Shyly, you carefully followed behind his giant strides, trying to avoid spreading the mess. Papers, papers, so many papers! It was a wonder he didn’t go insane between the stress of teaching and his personal work. It might have been messy, but at least it smelled nice. 

“I - I apologize for the mess..” His deep voice grumbled. 

You replied with an “It’s fine”, sounding almost dismissive. 

Taking your attention away from your surroundings, you started to analyze him. He looked so disgruntled, white shirt messy and partially showing his toned chest, and slacks wrinkled as he let his bag holding his work fall onto the table he approached. The table itself? Was a landslide..

So many papers covered the tabletop, none wrinkled but all completely lost in order. 

Slightly irritated, he made an arm movement as if to sweep it all off onto the cold floor, but you stopped him. 

“No no no, it’s fine! You don’t have to, I can clean it up.” You insisted, flimsy hands rushing you stack all of them up adequately and set them aside. 

He stopped you, and started to pick them up by himself, big hands brushing against your small ones has he seized the paperwork from your fingers. “This is my apartment, I’ll clean it up.” Siebren insisted. Even when he wasn’t at school he was still so sweet, but today he looked stressed. Very stressed. 

You waited the few minutes it took for him to fix everything up, so you hung forward awkwardly in the chair you sit yourself down in and started your lap. Your skin flushed a little, feeling a stare burn into your chest. You looked up, and saw Siebren’s eyes dart away from your slightly opened blouse. 

You attempted to brush it off, but it made you a little wet. 

Gathering your schoolwork, you placed the few pages you had to work with in the cold wood. He looked relieved, there wasn’t too much to work on. 

You watched his arm, strong and bulky move over the tabletop as he wrote over your papers and talked, making sure to correct you anytime you recited something incorrect from your own work. College level science was tough, but you were glad to have a teacher so willing to aide you. 

Droning in with him, you started to lose consciousness of the environment around you and how foreign it felt, his voice was so soothing and offered a sense of security. But that was soon to be interrupted. Your body jumped in response to something falling behind you, making your back hit against the back of the chair. You turned, and saw just a painting. It had fallen from the hook that kept it up, not broken but now out of place. 

“Would you be a dear and pick that up for me, please?” Dr. de Kuiper asked. 

Did he just call you.. Dear?

That made your stomach flip and skin flush a little more. 

You turned to get up from your chair and to the wall the painting had fallen from. Curious, you stood and turned it over to see what was so worth framing and hanging up to him, but the sound of footsteps coming up from behind you made you pause dead in your tracks. 

Your whole body got pressed into the wall as Siebren came up behind you and caged you between his arms, tall figure looming over your small frame. 

“Y/n..” He said, making your skin erupt in goosebumps. His voice sounded so low and demanding. 

You let out a desperate laugh as he didn’t move back, his torso pressuring yours. 

“Did you take my cologne, along with my pen?” He asked assertively, but softly. 

Your face flushed, and you turned to look away. Damn. You’ve been had. At this point, you couldn't tell if getting caught truly was or wasn’t worth it. He pressed you with another question. 

“Why were you teasing me earlier?” 

You had forgotten. You were so horny earlier you let your cleavage hang on his desk when you asked him questions and bent over to pick up a pen, letting your panties show under your short skirt. You thought he didn’t notice, apparently he did. 

A strong hand gripped your face and forced it to turn to his, cold grey-blue eyes burning into yours. 

This wasn’t how he regularly was. He wasn’t the eccentric, sweet professor he usually was, he was now an authoritative daddy teaching his disobedient little girl a lesson for making him flustered earlier.

“I, uh..” You whimpered, biting your lip and fluttering your eyes nervously. 

He smirked as he leaned on the wall above you, caging you in, but leaving enough room that if you needed to leave you were free to. He was offering you a chance to stop, just if he misinterpreted, but this was all up to you. Yes, it was all up to you, and you chose to slowly give in. 

“Yes..” You quietly admitted, face burning as he stared at you. It felt so good feeling his strong fingers dig into your cheek. You were being humiliated, and enjoyed every second of it. 

You jumped a little at the feeling of a clothed leg pressing against your inner thigh and sitting dangerously close to your crotch. Not so close that it was touching, but close enough that your miniskirt hung delicately over his leg. 

“Why?” He asked. This time he sounded more demanding, the grip on your face tightening. 

Even with your head forced to face him, you averted your eyes, to flustered to look at him. 

“Look at me and answer.” He ordered. His assertiveness was slightly scary, but more arousing than anything. 

His knee pressed against your wet heat and made you sequel. 

“I-I like the smell of you.. and I-” He pressed his knee into your sensitive spot again, and made you cry out. 

“When you thought of me earlier, did it feel good?” He growled in your ear. 

“..yes..” You said weakly. 

“When you called me daddy and please yourself, making a mess of yourself to my name, do you enjoy it?” 

“..yes..” You said again. He was grinding his knee upward between your thighs faster, forcing you to ride his leg.  
“Do you do it often?” He asked desperately, this time. 

“Yes..!” You cried, feeling his flesh press against your sensitive clit and add to your wetness. 

His hand that rested on the wall next to you left the surface and trailed down beneath your skirt, fingers clumsily playing with your clit under your thin skimpy panties. Your chest rose and fell against the hot fabric of the shirt on his chest. 

He continued watching you, eyes studying your features as he fingered your clit. 

“Consider this a.. punishment if you will.. for earlier, and stealing from a faculty member..” He said darkly, slipping a long thick finger inside to slowly pump it in. 

You let out a small mewl as he pumped your insides with a digit, eventually adding another as his thumb pressed against your clit. Siebren pumped them faster, curling his digits and grinding the tips against your sensitive spot. You mewled again, your small pathetic sounds of lust driving him to do more. 

You were so pathetic, all you could do was grip his shirt. 

“That’s it..” He said as he smirked, feeling you tighten around him and release your orgasm down your plush thighs and onto his hand. 

This felt so disgusting but so good at the same time, a blissful combination of something you knew was wrong yet continued to participate. How would people react if they found out you were fucking your own professor? Surely Dr. de Kuiper had to feel the same. The wrongness was only part of the pleasure, after all, and he shamefully agreed. Look at him, a complete mess for one of his own students, a renowned teacher with multiple degrees and a martyr to the science world, engaging in such activity with a student. You were younger than him, so much younger, and you chose a dirty old coot like him? Surely you could do better. 

But you were doing the best, and that made him flustered. 

He felt so disgusting for doing this, but loved every minute of it. He wanted to punish and violate you, he wanted to fulfill a fantasy he was never able to complete in his youth. And here you were, like a juicy steak presented to a wolf, such tempting bait for a horny old man. 

But enough with the rambling, for he needed to finish punishing you. 

His hands gripped your shoulders and pushed you down to your knees on the floor, stepping back a foot so your back wasn’t forced against the wall. His bulging erection hid behind the heavy fabric of his pants, a few inches away from your face. Your hands slowly slid up his legs and rested at his belt, face crimson red as your shyly undid the buckle. He jumped a little when you touched him. A coil burned in your stomach, the pressure of his gaze burning into your head as he loomed over you was so much. 

Dr. de Kuiper groaned under his breath when you made contact with him through his pants. You felt him up, mouth watering a bit at the feeling of the size of him, even only half hard it was already bigger than your hand, length and girth wise. Now this is going to be fun for a virgin. You groped and gently stroked him through his pants, eliciting a throaty groan from him. Oh god, feeling him harden under your touch was amazing. 

“Enough.” He growled, voice heavy with lust as he swatted your greedy hands away.

He pressed his hands against the wall and loomed over you, an excellent view to enjoy your face when he undid his belt before your beady little eyes, your small hands resting on his thighs. You thought of how he was in your thoughts, rough and demanding as you straddled him. And here you kneeled, hands on those very legs you wanted to sit upon like a throne. 

When he finally pulled himself from his pants, it was girthier and longer than you expected. But that was all the better. You licked your lips and looked up at him, his face hot sweaty, usually kind eyes now contorted to look hungry. 

It made you shiver with excitement. Just looking at his fat gorgeous cock made your stomach flip. It was girthier than anything, with hefty balls resting at the base. 

You felt a strong grip on your head push your plump lips closer, coaxing you to nervously take the fat bulbous tip onto your lips and gently kiss it. Feeling his cock twitch under your touch was made of fantasies. You wouldn't believe this was happening, but the pleasure you were feeling proved otherside. Never had you given an actual blowjob before, but at least practicing on your toys was finally coming to use. 

You dragged your tongue down his shaft and onto his balls, swirling your tongue down the underside and forcing a loud groan for Dr. de Kuiper. You imagined he was just like those times you practiced on a didlo, dragging your tongue back up and sucking on the tip and lavishing his cock with wet kisses and gentle stroking. He moaned again. That was definitely his weak spot. Your messy licking earned a breathless word in Dutch. 

He sounded so desperate. After teasing his cockhead, you finally took him into your mouth. The girth of his cock was putting strain on your lips and throat as he pressed his hand onto your head, sending himself further down your throat. 

He was careful not to be rough, but you gagged around him anyways and earned a stuttered moan from him. 

“Yes.. do it for daddy..” He groaned, pumping his cock into your mouth.  
His dick was so hard and beautiful, and the taste that sat in your mouth from him combined with his strained moans was amazing. You kept your eyes down the entire time, too shy to look up at him, but the small peek was worth it. He looked so blissed out and delirious, face wet with his shirt partially opened and sleeves rolled up as he fucked your mouth made you more wet. 

You curled your tongue around him as he drilled your throat, making him tighten his grip on your hair. Dr. de Kuiper began to circle his hips a little, his cock quickly leaving and entering your wet inviting mouth. You just took all of it, drooling and moaning around him as he got deeper and pulled out less and less. He looked like he was going to bust, but he wasn’t done with you. He wanted to milk every bit of energy out of you as he used your mouth like his personal fleshlight. 

The feeling of him so deep was glorious as he pressed the tip against the back of your throat. 

He wasn’t a teacher anymore, he was an animal in heat. 

Eventually, you stopped moving your head much. You breathed hard around him as he bucked his hips into your throat. You gripped onto his thighs as he moved, gripping his skin with your nails. 

His desperate strangled moans were music to your ears. His hand not tangled in your hair was gripping the wall behind you. Your throat was so raw from him throat fucking you but it didn’t matter, you wanted to please him. You attempted to focus on relaxing your throat muscles and breath around him, all the oxygen forced from your nose was overwhelming. 

Everything was blissful, your nerves were so sensitive and reacted to every little sensation and made you shiver. The feeling of your bra against your chest, of your skirt hanging too low, of his hand in your hair, the feeling of his strong thighs under your hands, it all felt so good. You felt like a slutty schoolgirl and enjoyed every minute of it. He started to rut hard into your mouth, he was grumbling now, something dark and aroused, spoken like demands or praises but you were unable to understand him, and couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the squelch inside your ears of him fucking your throat.

You stared up at him with half lidded eyes, and he returned a look to you as he loomed over your weak frame, sloppily pumping into your throat. Your eyes lulled as your head shook from his fucking and moaned around him, feeling the drool mixed with his pre-come drip ont your hot theigs as he fucked you to delirium, choking you repeatedly on his fat cock.

He froze, and held you tight to his base. 

“Swallow.” He ordered. 

The feeling of him twitching in your mouth and spilling his hot come into the back of your raw throat made you desperately finger at yourself, triggered your own orgasm, and sending you into a full body tremble. Your body shook against his hold as you felt the thick liquid dribble down, but he held you still. But before he was finished, he quickly pulled out to squirt the last of himself on your soft lips and drool covered chin.

“Good girl..” He purred, watching you obediently gulp down his seed. His pressed his large thumb against your lips and forced you mouth open to show him every last drop was gone. 

Dr. de Kuiper wanted to deny it, but he couldn’t. He was longing for a pleasure he hadn’t had since his youth, and he wanted to fulfill it. Never in his life did he think he could feel the same arousal as when he was younger, and all caused by you even slightly hinting at his schoolgirl fantasy. 

You were so small and innocent, a light of purity compared to this dirty old man. It felt so wrong, but it was what made it hotter. 

He’d never had such sexual thoughts before, even in his youth. Instead of focusing on keeping his dignity, all he wanted was to make you come over and over again, until your body is nothing more than a limp rag doll for him to use. 

He stared at you, and felt ashamed of what he’d done. Seeing your usually calm expression during school days twisted into a red sweaty mess as you screamed around him like a whore awoke something he didn’t want out. He was anything but professional. Even so, he continued to do it, and felt bad about it. 

“This.. is where the real punishment begins..” His lips curled back into a twisted lusty smile as he picked you up by the shoulders and pushed you over the table, so you were bending over with your cheek in the cold mahogany surface.

When you whimpered when he bent you over the table, he felt something coil deep inside his gut. 

Dr. de Kuiper gripped his face as he loomed over you on the table, pushing his still hard erection against the underside of your skirt. 

He could lose his job, have his entire career tainted.. but the pleasure was worth it. 

You felt his large hands roughly grip your legs and pull your panties down, watching as your previous leftover orgasm dribble down your thighs. You felt the warm bulbous tip press against the lips and slowly slide in. It felt so good. Your current arousal made it easy for him to slip in, making your muscles spasm around his fat cock. You were so tight around him, and it made him moan out weakly. You were in fact, a little too tight..

He felt his heart drop when he realized, you were a virgin, you had to be. And you were losing it to some old pervert like him. The guilt pressed harder. 

His hand squeezed your hip while the other gripped the table next to your stomach, lifting his foot and bracing it on the edge of the table leg. Tongue darting over his lips, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back once he fully slid in. 

He rocked his hips into yours, his bulking mass making your body move against the table. You tightening around him again, making his moans hitched as he pumped inside you. He lets out a satisfied sigh near your ear and hooks his chin over your shoulder. Providing your full body with the comfort of his own pressed against you. Feeling his hot breath fan against your ear as he puts into you was something you never thought you’d feel. 

He was fucking you desperatley like a dog, and you took him all in like the obedient virgin you were. Hearing his hitched moans in your ear made you spasm around him again, every little bit of pleasure he caused was too much. He really couldn’t help himself, having someone so small mewl under him like a little angel made the poor man lose control. Every small noise made him drill harder. God, if it weren’t for the squelching noises your heart was making he would have more self control. 

Sweat rolled down Dr. de Kuipers chest and face, dripping onto your hot body as it shook violently against the table as he rutted his hips behind you. 

Your drool was smearing into the wood below you and onto your face, but you didn’t care. All you could think about was the fact you were getting fucked raw by your professor. Siebren de Kuiper’s fingers shake as they trace down your spine, a little something to keep his mind focused to prevent him from coming too soon. 

“Yeah.. that’s it daddy..” You slurred, turning your head over your shoulder to peek at him arched over you. 

Dr. de Kuiper let out a low whine as you violently clench around him, tongue lolling as his eyes shut tightly. “D-daddy… please cum inside me,” you sigh as your hips arch. 

“Oh.. I-” You whimper, feeling his hands grip your legs and lift them beside his hips. With this angle, he was able to fuck you more roughly and accurately, with each wavery thrust making your eyes roll back and see stars as your mass squeaked against the varnished finish of the table beneath you. 

Siebren stuttered out things in Dutch, none of which you understand, and keeps nailing you. You were merely his personal blow up doll now, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Oh! Siebren..!” You squealed. 

Your skin burned, feeling a harsh slap against your ass as he pulled back on your hair. 

“That’s it, come for daddy, such a good little girl..” He cooed. 

When you’re about to beg again, you feel the deep heat spreading into your guts, and moan low in his throat. Sigma’s cock jolts over and over again, squirting out thick ropes of come deep enough you swore you should taste it. His sharp nose, hawkish and strong, buries into the soft, tender space of your neck and makes you moan softly as you spasm around him and release your orgasm down your plush skin. Siebren moves your body down onto the floor and pushes your face into the puddle of sticky come the both of you had created, forcing your mouth open with his fingers. 

“Clean up your mess.” He demanded, pushing his cock back in again and groaning. You feel his hips start to rock again even as his cock had softened halfway, and you brace yourself for another slow round of buildup. 

You drag your tongue over the floor and taste the salty mixture. Watching you lick up the come was enough to get him off again, watching you clean up the mess while using you. This surely was a punishment. He took it long, rough, and slow. After another hour of forcing two more orgasms from you he thrusted once, twice, and finally spilled his seed deep into your womb. 

Your whole body was numb after being used for so long, you were exhausted and he was proud. He’s given detentions and disciplined students, but this? This was his favorite form of punishing yet. 

( A big thanks to Darkmode Proxy over on Twitter for the inspiration, the art below was done by them! - https://twitter.com/darkmodeproxy )


End file.
